An imbricating roof of a structure meets a vertical surface, such as an off-set second story, chimney, skylight or roof elevation change, tile termination of each course of shingle commonly is an individual piece of metal (copper, galvanized steel or aluminum, for example) bent at or near a 90.degree. angle. These pieces are combined with the individual shingle in such a way as to create an overlap intended to shed water. Such conventional step flashing offers a continual overlapping of individual pieces of material to form a water resistant termination of the shingle courses. Step flashing heretofore has been the most effective means for the termination of an imbricating roof system.